


Here

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh - Freeform, Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Aunt, Family, Gen, Post-IT (2017), new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Beverly's aunt talks to her niece about her approaching the first day of school.
Kudos: 2





	Here

“What are you doing down here?” Beverly’s aunt asked, walking out onto the front walkway. Sighing that she couldn’t get a moment’s peace, Beverly managed to smile at the woman. Her aunt brought a plate of cookies with her. to be nice, Beverly took one but didn’t eat it.

“You start school tomorrow, don’t you?” her aunt tried to start up a conversation. Why did she always have to talk? Some days when she had lived in Derry, Beverly spent days with no contact with anyone, just hanging out on the fire escape, alone. It was nice.

“Uh-huh.” Was all she responded with.

“Are you nervous?”

Beverly nodded, reflecting on the memory from when she kissed Bill. At least that memory was still fresh in her mind. Other memories were starting to fade. That scared her. She didn’t want to forget the greatest friends that she ever had.

Her aunt wrapped an arm around her shoulder. For some reason that made Beverly feel uncomfortable. Rather than say something to only make her aunt feel terrible for what she had gone through, she didn’t. Beverly wanted to be back in Derry. But, at the same time, she didn’t.

“Think of it all like a fresh start.”

A fresh start for what? “Thanks,” Beverly smiled crookedly.

The woman guided her back into the house. “You need your sleep. And it isn’t safe out here so late at night.”

Beverly just wanted to be alone.


End file.
